The present disclosure relates generally to control systems and, more particularly, to the utilization of models for model-based control and optimization in control systems.
Generally, a control system may facilitate controlling operation of a process, for example, in an industrial plant or an industrial automation system. In some instances, the control system may utilize a model predictive control (MPC) system to optimize performance of the process by generating and manipulating a process model to transition the process from a current operating state to a desired operating state over a control horizon (e.g., future time steps). However, the need for computational efficiency of near real-time optimization may cause the MPC system to significantly simplify the process model to the detriment of the model quality and controller performance. Additionally, typically, the MPC system accesses and/or maintains the models (e.g., mathematical representation of the process), which may not be desirable to certain entities responsible for aspects of the process.